Just a little dream
by CassBoy
Summary: Ele não entendia bem o que estava acontecendo. Mas não importava realmente. O que importava é que ali, naquele trem, ele estava feliz.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história não me pertencem, fazem parte do universo de Supernatural e eu não lucro nada com ela, a não sellar a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews (^^)

**Conteúdo:** Drama/Angst - Um pouco Wee!chester (finalmente consegui!) - Totalmente slash free. Apenas um leve Dastiel muito implícito.

**Beta:** Anarco Girl (que deve ter chorado como eu ao ler /drama)

**Sinopse: **Ele não entendia bem o que estava acontecendo. Mas não importava realmente. O que importava é que ali, naquele trem, ele estava feliz.

**Nota: **Não faço ideia de onde eu tirei essa fic. Mas eu sei que essa música da Adriana "Partimpimpim" Calcanhoto (que na verdade é uma poesia do Ferreira Gullar para uma composição do Heitor Villa Lobos) mexe muito comigo.

**Link: **O Trenzinho do Caipira (Adriana "Partimpimpim" Calcanhoto) - _ht*tp:/w*w*w.*you*tube*.c*om/wa*tch?v=ni*V9f*nI-35s_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just a little dream<strong>_

_**Lá vai o trem com o menino**_

_**Lá vai a vida a rodar**_

_**Lá vai, ciranda e destino**_

_**Cidade e noite a girar**_

Era um trem muito bonito. Enorme. Ele nem sabia por onde começar a explorar. Tampouco sabia por que estava ali. Mas, na verdade, aquilo não importava. Estava animado, feliz. Olhou pela janela e não conseguiu distinguir a paisagem lá fora. Estava de noite, escuro. Só o que podia ver eram sombras e borrões passando em alta velocidade e, lá no céu, estrelas brilhando.

Pulou do banco alto e estofado, seus pés pouco fazendo barulho no carpete verde. Tudo estava muito silencioso. Quer dizer, exceto pelo barulho do trem – _Tchuc-Tchuc! Tchuc-Thuc!_ – ele não conseguia ouvir mais nada. Levou a mão à maçaneta da cabine, mas hesitou. Estava com medo. Uma voz no fundo de sua cabeça dizia que por detrás daquela porta poderia haver um monstro, um fantasma, só esperando para lhe pegar. Em um lampejo, outra voz lhe disse que ele não devia sentir medo – uma voz autoritária. O garoto recuou, com mais medo ainda. Aterrorizado, viu a porta da cabine se abrir.

- Dean! – a voz aguda disse, os grandes olhos verde-folha encarando-o, brilhantes.

- S-Sammy? – seu irmãozinho estava ali, um sorriso de orelha a orelha, os cabelos castanhos caindo-lhe um pouco sobre os olhos.

- Dean, vem! – Sam chamou, entrando na cabine e segurando sua mão.

- Sammy, calma... – ele tentou dizer, mas Sam estava eufórico.

O garotinho saiu puxando-lhe pelo longo corredor, muito iluminado. O riso de Sam aos poucos o contagiou. Começou a rir, sem saber por quê. Sam estava feliz, então ele estava feliz. Assim as coisas deviam ser.

Estava ofegante quando o irmão abriu a porta no fim do corredor e eles saíram para o ar da noite. Estavam em uma plataforma entre dois vagões.

- Sam, é perigoso aqui, vamos voltar! – disse. Ele tinha que cuidar do seu irmão. Era seu dever.

- Não é não, Dean. É bonito, olha!

Ele apontava um conjunto de luzes brilhando lá longe. Azuis, amarelas, vermelhas. Pequeninas. Seria uma cidade? Poderia ser, mas as luzes das cidades eram todas de uma cor só. Dean ergueu as sobrancelhas e coçou a cabeça. Talvez... talvez o pai pudesse explicar. Será que ele estava naquele trem?

- Você sabe do pai, Sammy? – perguntou. Sam deu de ombros.

Estava começando a ficar preocupado. Mas Sam estava tão feliz! Sentado, divertia-se em olhar as luzes coloridas e as estrelas lá no céu. Os pezinhos balançavam no ritmo do chacoalhar do trem. Bom, quem sabe ele poderia aproveitar um pouco também. Afinal de contas, aquele vento estava bom. Não era frio, mas refrescante. Era gostoso senti-lo os cabelos, arrepiando-os.

Sentou-se ao lado do irmão. Tomou a mão dele e eles ficaram contando as estrelas, brincando de dar nome para elas. Tentaram adivinhar o que eram as luzinhas, deram nome para elas também. E o trem seguia em frente – _Tchuc-tchuc! Tchuc-tchuc! Tchuc-tchuc!_

_**Lá vai o trem sem destino**_

_**Pro dia novo encontrar**_

Quando é mesmo que eles tinham entrado em outro vagão? Uma hora estavam lá fora, na outra estavam em novamente em um corredor de carpete verde. Mas as cabines não estavam vazias desta vez. Havia montes de brinquedos em cada uma delas: bolas, piões, jogos de tabuleiro, tudo o que se podia imaginar. Até daqueles telejogos mais modernos, e máquinas de pinball e tudo.

- Sammy... – ia perguntar se o irmão sabia onde estavam, mas ele já estava correndo de uma porta para a outra, sem saber se decidir com o que brincar primeiro.

Dean ficou parado, tentando entender e ao mesmo tempo resistindo à vontade de seguir o exemplo de Sam. Nunca em sua vida vira tantos brinquedos juntos. Só, evidentemente, em lojas de brinquedo. Mas sempre das vitrines, porque nunca tinha entrado em uma.

- Não vai aproveitar, querido? – disse uma voz doce e suave às suas costas.

Aquela voz o fez arrepiar-se inteiro. Não deveria estar ouvindo-a. Mas era ela. Não confundiria, mesmo depois de tanto tempo sem ouvi-la. Virou-se devagarinho.

- Mamãe? – exclamou, os olhos arregalados.

Mary sorriu para ele. E um calor que não saberia explicar se espalhou por todo seu corpo. Não pensou duas vezes em correr e abraçá-la. Era de verdade. Ela era real. Estava ali. Devolvendo seu abraço com a mesma intensidade. E a sensação era exatamente a mesma. Era como se não tivesse se passado nem um dia sequer desde a última vez que os braços dela o envolveram. As lágrimas brotaram imediatamente.

- Meu querido Dee... – a voz dela era encantadora. – Por que está chorando?

- M-Mamãe, a senhora... – ele não conseguia dizer.

- Eu não fui a lugar nenhum! – Mary respondeu, como se tivesse lido o seu pensamento. Ela fez uma careta e sorriu. – Acho que o senhor não dormiu direito a noite passada, teve um pesadelo. Eu disse que não era pra ficar lendo aqueles quadrinhos antes de dormir!

Os olhos verdes piscaram, confusos. Pensando bem... Por que mesmo estava daquele jeito? Quem sabe não tinha sido só um pesadelo, como sua mãe acabara de dizer. É. Isso seria bom. Seria mais que bom.

- Agora, porque você não vai brincar com Sammy? – Mary disse, enxugando seu rosto.

- Tá! – respondeu, dando um sorriso tímido. Mas antes ele precisava satisfazer sua curiosidade. – Mãe, para onde estamos indo?

- Não sei, querido. – ela respondeu, calma. – Seu pai é quem sabe.

- O papai está aqui? – perguntou, a ansiedade na voz.

- Claro que está, Dee! – Mary respondeu, sorrindo. – Onde mais ele estaria?

- Hm, trabalhando? – Dean arriscou. Seu pai estava sempre trabalhando. Fora de casa. Caçando.

- Bom, você pode dizer que ele está trabalhando. – sua mãe respondeu, o rosto pensativo. – Que tal nós irmos vê-lo?

Dean assentiu imediatamente, a boca abrindo-se em um sorriso. Muito embora lá no fundo houvesse um medo que ele não entendia muito bem. Algo que lhe dizia que não era bom incomodar o pai quando ele estava trabalhando. Que dizia que, quando isso acontecia, ele tinha mais era que ficar de olho em Sam.

Mas Mary estava ali, oferecendo a mão a ele, tão convidativa! E era tão bom segurar aquela mão que apertava a sua de volta. Que lhe dava segurança. Que não era como o segurar que ele trazia na mente, o de John. O dele era firme, áspero, rude – de quem o mantinha no lugar, não de quem o sustentava, como esse de agora. Mas, ainda assim, quando seu pai segurava-lhe a mão, ele ficava feliz, sentia-se bem.

- Sammy! – Mary chamou, e logo Sam estava segurando a outra mão dela.

Dean olhou para o irmão e ele tinha a expressão calma e feliz de sempre. Sam era sempre feliz. Ele, Dean, fazia questão de cuidar para que sempre fosse assim. O pai também fazia. Sam olhou de volta e sorriu, e isso encheu Dean de alegria. Havia gratidão nos olhos dele e isso era bom. Parecia que, afinal de contas, ele tinha razão por estar animado para explorar aquele trem, quando chegara ali (aliás, como ele tinha parado lá mesmo?).

E o trem seguia sem parar – _Tchuc-tchuc! Tchuc-tchuc! Tchuc-tchuc!_

_**Correndo vai pela terra, vai pela serra, vai pelo mar**_

_**Cantando pela serra o luar**_

_**Correndo entre as estrelas a voar**_

Mary os levou por alguns vagões, até chegarem à locomotiva. As máquinas faziam barulhos engraçados, menos ensurdecedores do que Dean imaginava. No final dela, John Winchester estava à frente de uma grande roda, girando-a para a esquerda e para direita, e o trem acompanhava aquele movimento. O assovio alegre do homem sobressaía-se ao _tchuc-tchuc _incessante.

- Dean, Sam! – ele exclamou, quando virou-se e os viu. Abriu os braços num gesto acolhedor.

Sam soltou-se da mão de Mary e saiu correndo para abraçar o pai. Dean ficou parado, um pouco indeciso. Só tomou coragem quando a mãe deu-lhe um pequeno empurrão. Ao chegar perto do pai, ele colocou Sam de lado e abraçou-o muito apertado.

- Vocês demoraram! – John falou, erguendo-o e colocando-o por cima dos ombros, para depois pegar Sam nos braços.

- Eles estavam brincando nos vagões. – respondeu Mary.

- Dean estava com medo, papai! – Sam disse, maroto.

- Não estava nada! – Dean respondeu de imediato, os braços em torno do pescoço do pai, equilibrando-se. – Eu só estava preocupado com Sammy, papai. Estava de olho nele, como o senhor pediu.

- Você é um bom garoto, Dean. – John disse, olhando para cima e sorrindo. – Merece um prêmio por isso.

- Mereço? – o menino repetiu.

- Merece sim. – o pai respondeu. – Que acha de dirigir o trem?

- Legal! – o garotinho loiro exclamou.

John desceu Dean, que foi abraçar as pernas da mãe, enquanto ele procurava um banquinho. Colocou o filho mais velho no banco, para que tivesse altura para ver pela grande janela – feito um pára-brisa de carro – a estrada de ferro que se estendia infinita à frente. Com cuidado, colocou as mãos dele no leme e o ajudava a virar para a esquerda e para direita.

Dean observava, encantado, como a linha parecia mudar a cada vez que girava a roda. Não era o trem que obedecia ao traçado dela, mas ela que se transformava para ir para onde ele queria. Seu pai o ajudava a manter a firmeza sobre a guia, mas era ele que decidia para onde seguir. E aos poucos eles começaram a subir uma serra, depois a desciam, passando por pontes, por túneis, para depois subir de novo. Passaram por precipícios a beira do mar, por cidades com luzes coloridas como aquelas que tinham visto de longe, por lugares incontáveis.

E... era impressão sua ou não estavam mais no chão? Parecia que estavam no meio das nuvens e das estrelas brilhantes. Sam, no colo de Mary – que tinha se aproximado dele e de John – ria e apontava para mil coisas ao mesmo tempo. Por um breve segundo, Dean pensou ter visto a figura de um homem no meio das nuvens. Mas não um homem qualquer – ele tinha asas. Enormes asas cor de prata que refletiam a luz do luar, e um par de olhos azuis que mais pareciam duas safiras, olhando-o intensamente.

- É um anjo. – Mary disse baixinho em seu ouvido. – Lembra que eu falei que eles sempre olham por você?

Dean assentiu e sorriu. Sorriu porque tudo estava perfeito. Sorriu porque estava feliz como nunca tinha estado antes. Com sua mãe, seu pai e seu irmão. Uma família perfeita, naquele trem que só tinha como destino a felicidade. A sua felicidade. Que estava em suas mãos.

_**No ar, no ar...**_

A claridade feriu seus olhos antes que o barulho ensurdecedor do trovão vibrasse o ar à sua volta. A mão, guiada pelo instinto, encontrou a faca debaixo do travesseiro e não tremeu quando ele a apontou para o escuro. Os olhos, treinados a enxergar na pouca luz, procuraram algum sinal de um possível invasor.

Só quando teve certeza de que estava sozinho deixou os músculos relaxarem. A certeza de que estava sozinho. Aquilo o atingiu com a força do raio que o acordara. Tentou reter as imagens que rapidamente se perdiam. Imagens de sonho. Tudo fora apenas um sonho. Expirou o ar em seus pulmões e deixou-se cair na cama.

Claro. Não poderia ser mais que um sonho. Muito distante da realidade. Só havia uma realidade em sua vida e era aquela: estava sozinho. Naquele quarto de motel no meio do nada, dentro do Impala, em uma cidade qualquer. Era e seria sempre ele e ele mesmo.

Sua mãe lhe tinha sido tirada tempos atrás. Junto com ela seu pai, que nunca estivera realmente ao seu lado – somente lhe dando ordens, ensinando o "negócio da família", preparando-o para a mais importante das missões: proteger Sam. Porque Sam precisava ser mantido a salvo, primeiro porque era apenas um bebê, depois porque era o caçula, e por fim porque era a peça chave do plano do Olhos-Amarelos. E ele, Dean, era quem fazia isso quando John não estava em casa. A razão de sua existência era essa.

Mas até mesmo Sam, a quem tanto se dedicara, tinha lhe dado as costas, rendido às seduções de um demônio. Sam não queria ser protegido. Sam era independente. Sam era forte. Diferente dele, Dean, que sempre fora fraco, que sempre abria mão de si. Mas como não abrir, se John e Sam eram tudo o que tinha? Aquele era o único modo de ser que ele aprendera com o pai e o irmão.

E agora estava ali, vazio de tudo, pois tinha perdido os dois. Tinha sido deixado pelos dois.

Lembrou-se do anjo que vira no sonho. Pensou em Castiel. Involuntariamente levou a mão ao ombro, onde a marca feita pelo anjo estava. Sentia-se usado por aqueles bastardos de asas. Era apenas um peão no joguinho entre Céu e Inferno. Um soldado, como fora soldado de seu pai. Talvez Castiel fosse diferente, talvez o anjo pudesse amá-lo.

Não. Não podia ter essa esperança. Como um anjo o amaria? Ele, que descera ao inferno mais que merecidamente? Ele que deveria ter permanecido lá, depois do que fizera? Provavelmente Castiel só estava ao seu lado porque ele não entregaria os pontos tão facilmente, colocaria ordem na bagunça que fizera com aquela história de apocalipse.

Levantou-se e foi até a janela, correndo a cortina para ver a chuva fustigar incessantemente o vidro. Quando um relâmpago cortava os céus, podia contemplar por um instante seu reflexo. Podia ver-se, Dean Winchester, tão distorcido na imagem como realmente era.

Sorriu, um riso amargo e cheio de pena de si. Aquele era o primeiro sonho bom que tinha em meses. Para todo mundo aquilo seria motivo para acordar bem. Mas não para ele. Dean estava condenado. Sua alma não tinha escapatória do sofrimento. Mesmo quando tentava refugiar-se nos sonhos, a realidade do despertar parecia doer cem vezes mais do que se tivesse tido seus habituais pesadelos.

Remexeu a bolsa, procurando sua frasqueira, sua boa companheira. Beberia até cair no sono novamente. Porque precisava continuar. Mesmo sem um sentido. Precisava por fim ao que começara. Depois? Talvez seguir em frente, de caçada em caçada, até que a morte – definitiva, ele esperava – o arrastasse de volta ao Inferno, onde era o seu lugar.

E lá fora a chuva continuava, seu martelar contínuo, lembrando-o da corrida interminável daquele trem.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Anarco:<strong> Cassboy, tenho tanto orgulho de você! Essa fic é uma das que mais gostei, sério. Vai pro topo da lista, com certeza. Imaginar meu Dean sofrendo... Porra, isso me quebra. Mas nem o final deprê (que foi justamente o que me fez amar a fic, por ser tão plausível e verdadeiro) tirou a luz e a suavidade do sonho. Cara, daria tudo para que ele pudesse mesmo ter boas lembranças, de uma infância feliz e inocente.

"Porque precisava continuar." Dean seguirá em frente, fato. Mesmo que o diabo esteja solto, mesmo que anjos sejam inimigos, mesmo que Sam o traia, mesmo que Sam esteja morto ou até mesmo sem alma. Porque ele é Dean Winchester. E é por isso que ele, mais do que qualquer outro ser vivo, merece o amor de Castiel. Enfim, estou arrepiada.

Leitores, façam coro: "queremos continuação!" Preciso ver o Cas dando, pelo menos, um abraço no meu loiro preferido. Ele pode dar muito mais, que eu nem ligo. Dá logo, Cas! Enfim, melhor parar de escrever antes que minhas notas fiquem maiores que a fic. rsrsrs

**Nota do Autor: **Sem muito para dizer aqui. Eu também fiquei muito satisfeito com essa fic. E essa sua nota, betamada querida... ganhou meu coração! Continuação? É uma boa ideia. O Dean sempre precisa de um abraço!


End file.
